


Demon Claimed....

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well with all that sexual tension lying around, <i>somebody</i> needed to get something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Claimed....

His demon had grown lazy.

Satisfied, smug, sedentary. Completely laid back and chilled out.

But why wouldn’t it be? It had everything it could want or need. He was the antithesis of the demons the slayers usually faced.

His demon had a clan—a personal clan. An army of slayers at his command, access to the Watcher as well as to one of the most powerful witches this side of the pond. It had offspring without the unnecessary aggravation of making a Childe and spending decades training and taming it. His Sire was _available_ but not close enough to cause anyone to question his status and authority—he was the undisputed, unofficial Master of the Cleveland Hellmouth. 

Nightly bouts of violence keeping his territory under control, demonstrating his dominance and control—a chance to stretch his muscles, power and posture.

And his demon had a stable lair with a willing and passionate mate, who demonstrated on a daily basis trust, love, submission and devotion. Of course it was lazy. It had everything.

It had been difficult sending Heath and Tino out of the room. The atmosphere was saturated with hormones and pheromones, and it had started to become difficult to remember the ‘civilised’ way to behave. He was stroking the visible proof of his claim on Xander, feeling the small raised bumps that marked each and every entry and exit of his fangs and it was arousing. Knowing that this strong, independent man chose to trust him at his throat when his control was at its lowest—a heady feeling indeed. Seeing the desire in Heath’s eyes, sharing that feeling of dominating your mate with another member of his clan—it was a bonding experience, a rite of passage. Not something he could share with Xander who regardless of the fact that he lived and loved a supernatural creature/beast could not understand all of the inner workings of a demon’s psyche. Xander would be embarrassed and upset and he didn’t want that. So he acknowledged Heath’s claim on Tino whilst warning him away from formalising it and sent them away. 

Which left him with the satisfying weight of Xander on top of him, the full length of his body laid out for Spike’s attention and delectation. He slid his hands down Xander’s sides before joining them together at the waistband of his jeans. The movie continued playing in the background as with no preamble he lifted up the soft cotton of Xander’s t-shirt and easily undid the buttons that held the jeans together. It was satisfying to see that even whilst asleep, Xander’s cock knew his hands were near—it began to harden and lengthen, reaching for his touch even whilst Xander’s conscious mind slept.

He gave gentle strokes to the leaking head whilst kneading and caressing the smooth skin of Xander’s hip and lower belly. He smiled against the warm skin of Xander’s neck as he felt the moist head of Xander’s cock against his fingertips. An automatic reaction but oh so complimentary. It deserved to be rewarded. Gentle strokes turning into a firm grasp as he began to jerk Xander off with knowledgeable, speedy movements. This wasn’t a gentle seduction—this was knowing exactly what it took to get him off quick and dirty. It was almost too easy –they had been together for years so he knew just what to do. He knew that flicking his nail against the head would drag a moan from Xander but that just slightly digging his thumbnail into the leaking slit would make Xander buck his hips and scream. 

He knew that rolling Xander’s balls in his hand whilst they were still clothed hit a kink that Xander wouldn’t quite acknowledge. Something like this, making out on the sofa in the dark with a movie blaring in the background, took Xander back to when he’d been younger and missed out on these experiences because he was out fighting demons and living in his parents’ basement.

Not that Spike and his demon minded in the slightest. Grinding his erection up against the rounded curve of Xander’s arse through his jeans, it felt good—rough, a little dirty, but good. 

He moved his hands with more purpose, building Xander’s arousal steadily but speedily. Shifting his head, he could see Xander’s dick outlined by the light from the TV; the pre-cum oozing out of the head highlighted momentarily before his thumb swiped through and used it to lubricate his strokes. Xander’s hips were moving jerkily, his moans becoming deeper as he surfaced directly from sleep into passion. Spike could sense his awareness just as he knew exactly where Xander was in terms of arousal. He whispered into Xander’s ear, knowing his words would push Xander over the edge. 

“Look at you with your cock out, waving in the air all hard an’ proud. Can you see my hands on you love? Feel ‘em? That’s me, pulling your cock in front of the bleeding TV where anyone who walked in could see—ah, forget about the boys did you? All this made you forget that they might be watching while I wank you off right here and now? Hips pumping, gasping for breath, grinding your arse against me cos you’re wanting to get fucked hard and deep? Would love me to slide those jeans down properly, spit in my hand to slick up my dick and fuck you right here and now—with anyone able to see, right?” 

The guttural cry and fountain of come that cascaded over his hand weren’t unexpected, and with practised ease he slid his fangs into ‘his’ spot on Xander’s neck, sipping almost delicately on the hot, pheromone enhanced blood whilst his cock pulsed and he came in his jeans. They lay in a tangled, sex-scented heap, Xander’s breathing loud in the quiet of the room as the film’s credits rolled on the TV screen and Spike barely held back the desire to purr. 

His demon might have grown lazy but so what? It was fucking happy.

* * *


End file.
